


Kicked Out And Running

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius get kicked out of class and make the most of it.





	Kicked Out And Running

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “James and Sirius get sent out of the classroom for disrupting the lesson. Pretty soon after the teacher sees them through the door window making out against the corridor wall. Once they realize they've been seen they run back to the dorms before the teacher can react properly”

As soon as the door closed, Sirius and James both busted up laughing, careful to keep their back to the door so Professor Stone didn't see them. 

"Oh Merlin," Sirius gasped, leaning on James's shoulder. "Did you see his face?" 

"That's what he gets for giving us that opening," James said, also catching his breath by leaning up against Sirius. "That was bloody brilliant, Si." 

Sirius preened, but-- as always-- he tried to pretend that he wasn't. 

James chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards one of the large stone walls. He put his back to it, then grabbed Sirius's hips and reeled him in for a kiss. It took a minute for both of them to stop grinning enough to be able to get a proper snog going, but what did they care? They weren’t expected in class.  

They weren't going to rub off right here in the corridor-- probably-- but that didn't stop them from getting handsy. It wasn't every day they got kicked out of class after all; they needed to make the most of this extra time. Unfortunately, this meant that James had his hands fully on Sirius's arse when the door opened and all of a sudden Professor Stone was yelping. They pulled apart in shock, turning to look at one scandalized new professor who was covering his eyes so he didn't have to see James's wandering hands or either of their swollen lips. 

"Er," Sirius said. 

Professor Stone's face was flamed red, and he was shaking his head behind his covered eyes, like he couldn't believe this was happening to him. 

"Run." Sirius grabbed James's hand and dragged him along until his body shifted gears and realized he should be running. His legs started working, and they made it down the corridor and around the corner without incident. They kept running, just in case Professor Stone decided it was worth the time and effort to chase them down and assign detention. He could always do it at tea or the next time they had his class, but at least that would delay it for a while yet. 

They slowed down (a floor and five corridors later) and caught their breath-- again. 

"We can never show our face in Defense again," Sirius laughed. "I don't think I can look Stone in the eye after that." 

James snorted and swat at his arm. "McMinnie's caught us in far more compromising positions." Like the first time James had gotten his hand on Sirius's naked prick as a spur of the moment decision and then she'd walked in. That had been so embarrassing that James hadn't tried again for another two weeks-- and thankfully that had had a much more enjoyable outcome than that first, mortifying try. "And you're shameless. Who do you think you're talking to? This is Prongs, mate." 

"Merlin James it's called exaggerating, I can't believe you don't know this about me. I do it all the time, you know," he said, nodding matter of factly. 

"Believe me, I know," he muttered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," James said innocently. "What? Hm? I'm just snogging my boyfriend I have no idea what you're talking about." He pulled Sirius in for another kiss, and Sirius only resisted a little before shrugging it off and kissing him back. 

"You're ridiculous," Sirius mumbled against his lips. 

"You love me for it." 

"I love you because you ditched class with me and let me kiss you in front of everyone." 

"Professor Stone hardly counts as everyone." 

"Nah I meant that day in the common room." 

"What?" James pulled back enough to give him a confused look. "That never happened." 

"Yet." Sirius gave him a quick peck. "I'm confident that you'll let me do it though." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
